Cwenhild
Cwenhild (Queen of Hearts) is a human living in Town with Brave but had gone into hiding two years prior. She has not been heavily involved in all the chaos that has happened within the past two years.Ordo Fabula - Charactername Appearance Cwenhild appears as a tall woman with bright red hair that is twisted into dreadlocks. She has lightly tanned skin, with dark pinkish-brown scars. Her eyes are heterochromatic, with one being a caramel brown and the other a cloudy grey. Body wise, Cwen is considered curvy with wide hips and a larger chest, with quite a bit of muscles on her thighs and arms. Long before, in Wonderland, Cwenhild had dressed down in ball gowns adorned with hearts, clubs, spades, and diamonds. Now she wears jackets, corsets, and pants, making it much easier to move in. Personality Main personality: Daring+ Elegant+ Sociable+ | Aggressive+- Determined+- Stubborn+- | Brutal- Careless- Mechanical- Secretive- As a queen, Cwenhild has developed the elegance of being just that, a queen, she speaks with a tasteful mouth full of sophisticated speech and well mannered eloquents. In a public situation she has been shown to be very sociable and has no problems speaking with people in groups, she is not afraid to speak about things and will even hold her own gatherings. Cwenhild is shown to be very daring and is unafraid of most things. As a queen, she has shown that she is very confident, both in her fighting skills, as well as her skills as a leader, though she no longer has a kingdom to claim as her own. Cwenhild has always been a person to pursue her interests with a force, sometimes scaring others and making her seem a lot more aggressive than she initially intends. She tends to be hard to get to change her opinion and attitudes on certain things. Though, shown in both her aggressive and stubborn nature, Cwen appears to be very determined. For her things tend to become set in stone and she makes it her goal to complete whatever task or challenge she has set for herself. The Queen of Hearts is not a woman of wearing dresses and holding tea parties, she is very much a woman of action. When facing an opponent in a very physical battle, she is shown to be a very brutal and will not have mercy when her life is on the line. When it comes to her fights, she has very little care of what harm comes to her as long as it is not a fatal blow. By nature, Cwenhild has a set way of doing things in her kingdom and in her personal life in Fabula, she is not one to spontaneously do things without reason. She has been shown to be very secretive of her past life and her history, not giving much away about what she did and what she went through to make her look and act as she does. Hidden Personality: Cooperative+ | Artistic+- | Forgetful- Paranoid- Right away, Cwenhild doesn’t seem like someone that can be easily befriended, in fact, she is difficult to get close to, but once you have she becomes loyal to those nearest to her heart. For her loyalty is sacred and something she takes very seriously. As much as she is difficult to handle, if the conditions are right or are beneficial to her, she becomes very cooperative and even will help make plans go smoother. Back in her kingdom, Cwen had shown to be very creative in her spare time, many young maidens had fallen to this but now these creative spells are kept locked up. On very rare occasions she will show her artfulness to a select handful. It is often surprising that the Queen of Hearts will forget something but it has been known to happen. Typically it’s the small details that she finds unnecessary that she will not pay attention to and quickly forget. There are the times where her paranoia will show through her otherwise confident and daring personality, an event in her past that has now left her uncomfortable by the presence of certain animals. Skills and Weaknesses Skills: *Quick learner. *Ability to adapt to new situations. *Her combat ability. Weaknesses: *Poor sight in her left eye. *Over exerts herself to the point of exhaustion. *The taste and smell of blood. Likes and Dislikes Likes: *Brave *Blood *Red *Checkered Pattern *Fighting *Hearts *Young People *Sweets Dislikes: *The cold (makes her scars hurt) *Strong alcohol. *People who believe they know everything. *Dishonesty and betrayal. *Being called weak, simply because of her being a woman. *Her taste for blood. *Mutated wolves sent to kill her father. (They carry a symbol showing they are not from her own place) Trivia *Her eyes are naturally heterochromatic. *After leaving her kingdom, she cut her hair and got dreads. *Cwenhild is gifted at singing but only hums now-a-days. *She has had a few different occupations but is currently calling herself a bodyguard for hire. Theme Songs Main: *Castle *Control Secondary *Gasoline *Lupercalia Quotes *''"The Queen is more than what is defined by the King. You simply refuse to acknowledge her level complexity and reduce her to nothing but simplicity."'' References Category:All Pages Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Wonderland Category:Veterans